This application seeks support for Toll2011, the fourth in a series of meetings focused on research advances in innate immunity. The meeting is planned for May 4-7, 2011 in Riva del Garda, Italy and follows meetings in Taormina, Italy (2004), Salvador, Brazil (2006) and Cascais/Lisbon, Portugal (2008). The meeting in 2008 had over 500 participants, and the maximum amount of participants in 2011 will be close to 600. The meetings initially had a strong emphasis on recognition of microbial components (from viruses, bacteria, parasites, fungi) and signaling via Toll-like receptors, but in later years the themes have expanded to reflect a number of new signaling pathways (such as inflammasome activation) in host sensing of pathogens. Results are presented on diverse topics such as the interface between innate and adaptive immunity, model systems, evolution of innate immunity and clinical studies. Many speakers are from academic institutions in Europe, Asia, USA and other countries in the Americas, including speakers presenting on development of therapeutics related to innate immunity. The meeting intends to present cutting-edge science on many aspects related to innate immunity. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The study of innate immunity has been rapidly evolving and new challenges and discoveries are constantly being identified. The Toll2011 Meeting E Decoding innate immunity will bring clinicians and scientists together to exchange, discuss, and evaluate recent discoveries in the field of innate immunity and related topics. The conference will entail the following: lectures from distinguished scholars in several research aspects of innate immunity, poster sessions for young investigators to communicate their findings, and workshops where experts will debate the important topics of the day with audience participation. The goal of this meeting is to enhance understanding and disseminate available information on new developments towards understanding the underlying causes of innate immunity. The conference will also define the significant remaining scientific questions that need to be answered in order to advance future treatments for viral diseases.